レンタカー王子 RENTARU ŌJI
by SpongyBrains
Summary: 冊一 : 春 Volume 1 : Spring
1. Spring Prelude P 1

******レンタカー王子 ****VOL. 1 P. 1**

* * *

**********春の前奏曲：鳥や蜂**  


**Spring Prelude: The Birds and The Bees**

* * *

Inconspicuous to the greenery below, the arising sun hushed. Unuttered, its arms spread contentiously with an advancing glow. On a strand of grass, rests torpid a drop of dew. Dormant and passive, the dew sleeps unstirred.

Oblivious to an impending awakening, the glow leaves a mark with its temperate, tender touch; announcing the arrival of the sun. Aroused, the dew discerns a face in the light. It glistens in acknowledgement.

A feeble warmth ensues, pursuing dauntless and undeterred by the chilly air of an early spring. In its unfaltering ambition, the strand quivers, shattering its icy facade. It staggers as it heightens upright, sliding off the dew from its back.

Warmth reunites with glow, illuminating a patch in the greenery from which the strand grew. Up above, the coal-colored sky concocts into a mixture of ultramarine and indigo, and not far-off, a shade of orange attempts to dissolve into the brew.

The spell of a night's slumber is breaking.

Within the dank air, trillion of droplets reflect the incoming light, creating a perceptible silhouette of clouds. Warmth turns forceful as it heaves and maneuvers the drowsy clouds away from the light's direction. Opportunistic yet impatient, light trickles through the crevices of the now sloth-moving clouds, and then merges into the illuminated patch below. The sky begins to clear as the clouds gain momentum.

More light persists to seep through every found opening, draining into a collecting pool of light which flooded the patch. Unable to withstand the escalating intensity, a torrent gushes out, surging beyond the vicinity of the pool. No life was spared as the newly formed wave swelled into a formidable tsunami, propagating with tremendous hostility, vaporizing every shadow mercilessly, and revealing everything that masqueraded itself within the cloak of the night.

It wasn't just a frontal charge, the tsunami's vanguards defied gravity.

Upon colliding with the foot a discernible tree, the tsunami divides; one advancing towards to a hedge, while the other charged upwards, scaling the tip of the highest branch. The same strategy is used on the remaining fortresses, till every barricade, fort and stronghold is overthrown. Once the entire greenery has been conquered and claimed, the tsunami recedes, exposing the aftermath of its warfare.

Shimmering under the brilliant light, the garden sparkled like a thousand jewels. Embraced by the garden's enclosure, the greenery transformed into a chest of timeless treasures.

The once dank air condensed into a shower of glitter, that draped the plant life like a veil of diamonds. Jewels and gems of sapphire, ruby, amethyst and citrine blossomed beneath the cloud-wisp sky, while the lush emerald grass savored and thrived on the moist earth. On the cobbled stone walls, aged, interweaving vines exhibit its snakelike demeanor, yet harbored delicate flowerets of lilac.

Unmistakably and unabashed, a leafless century-old tree stands majestically in the middle of the garden. Waterfalls of quartz cascade from its center, that dazzled of ivory and blush. Its sturdy branches cradled the overflow of the blossom canopy, caging the sky in an interlace. Bearing the immense weight, its back bows into a curved arch, hauling its bounded roots above the earth. Its roots emerge undulated, propagating outwards in a ring. Despite being imbricated with distorted humps, protruding scales and engraved wrinkles, the tree endured the test of time.

When light fulfilled its duty, warmth converges to produce heat. Oppressed chill air ascends, shifts, then circulates, propelling the stagnant atmosphere into a whirlpool. Accelerating with intensifying velocity, wind is generated that accumulated into a vigorous gust. It wafted pollen from seasoned blossoms; fertile with nectar, infusing the sky with the bouquet of spring.


	2. Spring Prelude P 2

******レンタカー王子 ****VOL. 1 P. 2  
**

* * *

**********春の前奏曲：鳥や蜂**  


**Spring Prelude: The Birds and The Bees**

* * *

A drone of wings...

"Woo! Awesome yield this year! The mother-ship will be pleased" hummed Sting.

"Do you think we'll have time to pull over for a honey takeout on the way back? I'm whizzing for one!" buzzed its partner.

"Oh come on, Frank," placing a foreleg on his partner's thorax.

"Bees are always busy. Always are, and always will be. You know the phrase, as busy as a bee, that's bee-cause humans think we are. Let's just...keep it that way," murmured Sting.

In their pollination quest, the faithful honey bees navigate hastily through the apertures of the towering canopy, in search for a bounty blossom. Without warning, their astute antennas begin to twitch, and the sensory hairs on their bodies jitter in irritation; alarmed of a familiar presence.

_I smell... avian._

"Ah shit. The birds are here."

In an aerobatic swoop through a vine archway, a yellow flash ascends to an aerial altitude. Hovering above a bed of budding roses, it adjusts its body into an aerodynamic frame, fastening its wings, anchoring its head and then, cartwheels into a nose-dive. When it reached the critical time, it steadily spread its wings to the ultimate; air pressure spanning beneath, lifts the canary up once more to an effortless glide.

Piercing through the air, the beaming canary of auroral yellow twirls with delight, as if graciously thanking the sun for its golden deed.

Upon seeing the scintillating twinkle of the water's reflection, the canary propels its wings; streaming across a posy of daisies, and soars above. Overhead its landing platform, the sunlit bird flaps cushions of air downwards to alleviate its descend. Facilitating the release of its legs, and steering its talons, the canary gracefully perches on the rim of a fountain for the final finish. She cheeps

"Honey, you're slow! I'm going to start without you!"

Opposing an air current, a wobbly, pallid canary of pastel yellow races behind.

"I'm coming! BAH! I'm too old for this."

Tracking the trail of her melodious tune, he finally caught sight of her.

Under the spotlight of the sun, she kindles with an incandescent flare. Fluttering her slender wings, water trickled down her curvaceous contour; highlighting her convex tail and accentuating her luscious buxom. Recognizing the beat of his wings, she balletically pirouettes around.

"Jump in! The water feels fantastic!"

Unlike its spouse, the male bird teeters and totters as it alights on the rim.

"Forsythia, dear, can you please stop this morning race of yours? It's putting a strain on my back," chirruped the male bird; fluffing his feathers in agitation.

Unyielding to his protest, Forsythia flutters her wings furiously, splattering warm water at his face.

"Unless you become a nest-husband for a day! Then, I'll stop. I want to meet with Pansy at the park," trills Forsythia in defense; rubifying her cheeks rouge.

Unquestionably, Blancheflour knew, if he permits this whimsical excursion of hers, she will not return home till a shivering nightfall. He would be compelled to search impetuously for her; distressing his heart and disconcerting his thoughts, that she'll be engulfed by the ominous, nefarious night.

_She will not like this..._

Drenched, Blancheflour affectionately coos "Forsythia, dear, you may go. However, I must accompany you."

"B-Blanchy! Why do you love me so much!" A percuss in the water ensues.

Meanwhile, obscured in an assortment of tulips...

A bloom of imbued resplendent lemon, quivers awkwardly amidst the lustrous tranquility.


End file.
